Creatures of the Night
Creatures of the Night jest pierwszym odcinek sezonu piątego i sześćdziesiątym pierwszym odcinkiem serialu MTV, ''Teen Wolf: Nastoletni wilkołak''.'' Swoją premierę w Stanach Zjednoczonych miał 29 czerwca 2016 roku, a w Polsce 13 listopada tego samego roku. Opis W przeddzień ostatniego roku szkolnego Scott i jego przyjaciele muszą stawić czoło możliwości braku wspólnej przyszłości, pomimo najlepszych intencji, kolejny etap w ich życiu może umieścić ich na zupełnie innych kierunkach. Nie wiedzą, że siły zewnętrzne już spiskują, by nastawić stado przeciw sobie przed ukończeniem szkoły. Streszczenie szczegółowe Kruk siada na metalowej bramie na zewnątrz domu Eichen. Wewnątrz pomieszczenia ośrodka psychiatrycznego, Lydia Martin stoi pod parującym prysznicem, tuż pod jej żebrami znajduje się czerwona pręga lub siniak. Jej pielęgniarka Cross stoi w pobliżu z ręcznikiem czekając na dziewczynę. Jest niecierpliwa i mówi, że uważa, że Lydia szykuje się do katatonii i czeka tylko, aby personel porzucił pilnowanie jej. Lydia jest nieruchoma, wpatruje się przed siebie z pustą mimiką twarzy. Pielęgniarki domaga się, aby Lydia patrzyła się na nią, ale nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi. Chwyta twarz Lydii, ale oczy dziewczyny się nie skupiają, a gdy pielęgniarka odchodzi, Lydia ponawia jej wcześniejsze stanowisko i spojrzenie. Później Lydia jest prowadzona przez wiele cel ze szkła, w których są inni pacjenci ośrodka. Do pielęgniarki Cross dołącza Schrader, kontynuują dyskusję o ''skuteczności Lydii nie reagującej katatonii. Lydia z powrotem idzie do swojej celi, Schrader przygotowuje strzykawkę nieznanego lekarstwa.Cross nakazuje mu podać dawkę do 3 mil, co oznacza 3 miligramy. Mówi, że to naprawdę sprawi, że Lydia będzie katatoniczna. Obsada Postacie główne *Tyler Posey jako Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien jako Stiles Stilinski *Holland Roden jako Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig jako Malia Tate *Arden Cho jako Kira Yukimura *Dylan Sprayberry jako Liam Dunbar Postacie poboczne *Linden Ashby jako Noah Stilinski *Melissa Ponzio jako Melissa McCall *Ryan Kelley jako Jordan Parrish *Tamlyn Tomita jako Noshiko Yukimura *Cody Christian jako Theo Raeken *Todd Stashwick jako Henry Tate *Max Carver jako Aiden Steiner *Ashton Moio jako Donovan Donati *Gabriel Hogan jako Belasko *Steven Brand jako Gabriel Valack *Benita Robledo jako Valerie Clarke *Mandy Levin jako Pielęgniarka Cross * Clayton Froning jako Schrader Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kontynuacja Postacie * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawia się kilka postaci: Theo Raeken, Donovan Donati, Valerie Clarke, Potworni Doktorzy, Belasko, Schrader oraz pielęgniarka Cross. * W tym sezonie zaczyna się, także początek nowego gatunku Chimer, które są tworzone przez Doktorów. * Deucalion i rodzina Argent zostają wspomniani w tym odcinku przez wiele postaci. * Henry Tate pojawia się w tym odcinku. Ostatnio widziano go w More Bad Than Good. * W tym odcinku pojawia się Ken Yukimura. Ostatni raz widziano go w Weaponized. * Aiden Steiner pojawia się w tym odcinku po tym, jak Valack użył swojej mocy, by wyglądać jak on. Aiden był ostatnio widziany w The Divine Move, w sezonie trzecim. Ciągłość serialu * Stiles mówi, że minęło sześć miesięcy, odkąd ostatni raz ktoś próbował je zabić. Ponieważ ten odcinek odbywa się w noc poprzedzającą pierwszy dzień w szkole, oznacza to, że oś czasu trwa od połowy do końca sierpnia 2012 roku, sześć miesięcy po bitwie pod La Iglesia w Smoke & Mirrors, która odbyła się w lutym. * Okazuje się, że podczas Liam Dunbar w mniejszym lub większym stopniu opanował swoją przemianę wilkołaka w Smoke & Mirrors, wciąż stara się ją utrzymywać, więc podjął słuchanie muzyki i wbijanie pazurów w dłonie, by pozostać w swojej ludzkiej formie. * W tym odcinku pojawiają się przeskoki czasowe między czasem teraźniejszym, a tym co będzie się działo od odcinka The Sword and the Spirit. * Podczas tego epizodu jeep Stilesa zaczyna się psuć co odegra ważną rolę w następnych odcinkach. Ciekawostki * Tytuł odnosi się do nadprzyrodzonych stworzeń z Beacon Hills, a w szczególności do postaci, które są często określane jako stworzenia nocy ze względu na ich związek z Księżycem. * Ten odcinek był pierwszym odcinkiem dla Dylana Sprayberry jako głównego członka obsady. * Epizod został poświęcony matce Tylera Poseya, Cyndi Garcia-Posey, która zmarła z powodu komplikacji spowodowanych rakiem podczas przerwy kręcenia serialu. Zmarli * Belasko - przebity w pierś; zabity przez Patologa. Miejsca * Ośrodek Eichen ** Kobiece prysznice ** Zamknięty oddział *** Pokój Lydii * Rezerwat Beacon Hills * Komisariat Szeryfa w Beacon Hills ** Główna sala ** Biuro szeryfa * Opuszczony dom * Dom McCall ** Jadalnia ** Pralnia ** Salon * Droga 115 ** Samochód rodziny Yukimura * Szpital Beacon Hills ** Recepcja * Beacon Hills High School ** Zewnętrzne korytarze ** Hol wejściowy ** Biblioteka * Sala operacyjna Potwornych Doktorów‏‎ Galeria |-|Promocyjne= 15-27-2026-Teen-Wolf.jpg 501Malia.png Screen-Shot-2015-06-30-at-09.13.23.png Screen-Shot-2015-06-30-at-10.50.38.png Teen_Wolf_Season05_Episode_1_creatures_of_the_night_Theo_in_traffic_jam_.png Teen_Wolf_Season05_Episode_1_creatures_of_the_night_Derek_Hale_initials_at_bhhs_library.png |-|Trailer= Teen Wolf The Official FIRST Scene of Season 5 MTV-1 |-|Z planu= DJAQI2lW4AAqUqY.jpg DKbeBOKWAAEy5-a.jpg DKSpb8NXcAACCRE.jpg tumblr_ntce12BoBa1u89d8io1_500.jpg hif08po.jpg 11039171_888322677898623_3708080696032831028_o.jpg 11205012_910062855724605_4167044113374452667_n.jpg 10978552_869591803105044_5265043475819298532_n.jpg 10460455_929951570402400_3736643566211342577_n.jpg 11071755_880323285365229_9030507942328155062_o.jpg Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 5 Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Odcinki z niekompletnym streszczeniem